


Bad Day

by IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell



Series: Hotchniss [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 7x12, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell/pseuds/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell
Summary: She had come to rely on him more than she would have liked. She wasn’t a vulnerable person, but something about him made her feel okay with being vulnerable, okay with unloading the baggage of her mind and letting him know her deepest, darkest secrets. She loved him and when a bad day came around, all she needed was the warmth of his arms wrapped around her to make it all go away...





	1. Chapter 1

It was pouring rain outside his apartment and he thought this was the perfect opportunity to binge some Netflix since Jack was at his aunt’s house for one more night. It was unusual of him to actually give in to his desires of being lazy every once in a while, but between work and the break up with Beth, he conceded that one night wouldn't hurt. He snuggled up in his favorite spot on the couch with the coziest blanket he could find and decided on the X-Files for that night’s entertainment.

 

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when his eyes fluttered open, the question _‘Are you still watching “The X-Files”?’_ was plastered upon the dark screen.

 

_knock knock knock_

 

He thought he heard a noise, but blamed it on being being half asleep and walked towards the kitchen to retrieve his cell phone. 

 

_knock knock_ _knock_

 

Now he knows it’s not the sleep, but who could it be at this hour? As he was walking towards the door, he checked the phone in his hand to see _‘3 missed calls from Emily’_.

 

“Oh crap,” he thought to himself.

 

When he opened the door, he saw her standing there completely drenched. She was shivering uncontrollably and looked like she had been crying. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as if trying to figure out what to say, then looked at him with a broken expression.

 

“I’m having a bad day.”

 

He took the woman he had grown quite fond of into his arms and held her for what felt like hours, weaving a gentle hand through her hair and placing it at the nape of her neck, while she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

They had somehow made it to his room where he began to search for something for her to change into. He spotted an old academy shirt and some comfy flannel pants and presented her with his findings. She politely took the stack of clothes from his hands and meandered towards the bathroom. 

 

When she finished changing and left the bathroom, she wandered towards the living room and found him already plopped onto the couch, motioning for her to claim the seat next to him. She glanced at the coffee table and recognized the little mug Jack made that read _‘To the best daddy ever. I love you to the moon and back.’_ in Jack’s crooked handwriting. She felt her mouth twitch slightly with a smile. Just then, she caught the faint, but familiar scent of _her_  tea in the air.

 

She hated how well he knew her, hated the fact she knew him that way too, hated that it couldn’t be possible for him to ever feel the same, hated that she could never allow herself to ruin the bond they had because that would be the end of her. Instead, she tried as hard as she possibly could to keep those feelings locked away even though she knew he could see right through it all.

 

She picked the warm mug up from the table in front of her, took a long sip, and set it back down. She settled back into the couch, then looked back up to see his kind, brown eyes locked onto hers.

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Aaron.”

 

He pulled her closer into his chest and started caressing his fingers up and down her arm, eventually finding his way to a spot on the underside of her chin. He brought her head up to face him and tenderly placed a kiss on her soft lips.

He then grazed his lips ever-so-slightly across her cheek, stopping just short of her ear and whispered so quietly that she almost couldn’t hear him over the little droplets dusting the rooftop.

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
